1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for attaching pairs of fastener elements such as snap fasteners, buttons, ornaments or the like onto a garment.
2. Prior Art
In a fastener attaching machine which comprises a reciprocable punch movable toward and away from a die to force one fastener element held above the die by means of a gripper, into clinching engagement with the other fastener element supported on the die with a garment sandwiched between the elements, it is desired to provide plenty of room between the punch and the die or the gripper and the die so that the operator, in placing the other fastener element on the die, will not be hampered by the punch, the gripper or the die. With this arrangement, however, the other fastener element released from the gripper is likely to be displaced from a suitable position with respect to the one fastener element.